


Check Yo Self

by Princessunicornblue



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Friday knows the good shit, Steve is one of THOSE people, This is friendship goals, Tony doesn't care for your shit Steve, Ya'll know what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessunicornblue/pseuds/Princessunicornblue
Summary: Tony says a bad thing and Steve calls him out on it. But not everyone cares about the discourse he's trying to start.





	Check Yo Self

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was started because me and my brother were sleep deprived and gossiping in the dark. I blame him for the idea. But we made up this headcannon that since Tony and Rhodey are friends, they would have definitely have jammed to hiphop/rap/r&b music together. You can't say that Tony hasn't said the n-word during a song and Rhodey just giving him the 'go on, say it' nod. We refuse to believe that Tony hasn't gotten permission from Rhodey to say the word around him, its just common sense.
> 
> Title is from Maad City by Kendrick Lamar

Rhodey and Tony had been friends for a long time, longer than any usual friendship between people. Their companionship lasted all the way through their MIT days, Rhodey's career in the Air Force, Tony's hot and cold reputation with the media, and so forth. Even when the two became the face of the hero's generation, they were best friends whose bond could never break. And so, there were certain things about each other they and only they knew with no one outside of their relationship privy to.

 

* * *

 

 

Drunk and swaying together, pressed tightly and giggling madly, Tony and Rhodey made a peculiar pair.

"Rhodey-bear!" Tony cooed as he swung his arm wide to gesture to the rest of the party. Everyone was there, enjoying a hard-earned celebration from defeating Thanos and saving the earth and galaxy from the mad titan. "Why don't we sing a song? We'll commemorate the occasion!"

Rhodey gained a solemn look on his face as he thought of the action of singing. It would be fun, depending on the particular song belted out from their lungs. It couldn't be anything sad, it would make him cry and he wasn't ready for that sort of embarrassment tonight with Captain Marvel nearby.

"What song are you thinking of, Tones?"

An amused grin spread across Tony's already drunk-happy face as he announced the song he'd remembered jamming to randomly with Rhodey only weeks ago.

"Remember when we were in my lab a few weeks ago and that one song came on? You looked so scandalized that I knew the words but then you just started getting louder and crazier with every verse?"

Rhodey gave Tony a confused look before recognition lit his dark eyes. He knew what song Tony was talking about now! It was the one where they were having some wild downtime during the whole Thanos fight. Tony and Rhodey hadn't smiled for so long, having to fight for so long and without a break. It was like ten years had disappeared from their faces as they belted out the lyrics for only FRIDAY and the bots to hear.

"Ohh! FRIDAY, play that song that Tony's talking about."

Tony squealed and stamped his feet in happiness as FRIDAY stopped the gentle song playing earlier and replaced it with the familiar beat of an old favorite.

 

_"If Pirus and Crips all got along_   
_They'd probably gun me down by the end of this song_   
_Seem like the whole city go against me_   
_Every time I'm in_ _the street I hear_

_Yawk! Yawk! Yawk! Yawk!_

_Man down_   
_Where you from my nigga?"_

 

At this point, everyone from Steve's team started making noises of reproach at Tony.

"What the hell, Tony! You can't just say things like that?" Steve cried as Rhodey signaled for FRIDAY to stop the song. A tense silence followed as everyone tried and failed not to listen in on the ensuing argument.

"What are you talking about, Rogers?" Tony slurred as he and Rhodey remained plastered together. The two friends looked utterly confused as Steve gave concerned glances over to Rhodey and every other person he could see.

"You can't just say that word, Tony." Steve looked distressed and uncomfortable as he attempted to explain why the situation was tense to Tony. "It's insensitive to say that sort of thing."

"Insensitive? What did I say wrong?" Tony looked around at the other guests to the party. The Guardians of the Galaxy, Vision, and Thor looked confused as to what exactly Steve was stressing over.

Rhodey gave a loud noise of insight as he finally figured out what went wrong.

"Ohh! I know what he means, Tony! You said the N-word and he thinks that you're insulting black people."

Shock settled over Tony's features as he gave Steve a reproaching look towards the blonde super soldier.

"Steve! How dare you assume that black people have delicate sensibilities! Just because their colored doesn't mean that every little thing upsets them. Rhodey is just fine with me saying the 'N-word'. We've been friends for years and we have established the closeness that only brothers can have. No one has been offended by my word choice, except you."

"I'm just saying, Tony. I just think-"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Rhodey cut in, waving his hands around to catch Steve's attention. "It's 2018! Chill man, nobody's gonna start burning on the cross just because Tony said nigga! Calm down and let's go back to partying! Continue with that good shit, FRIDAY."

"Resuming the _'good shit'_ , Colonel Rhodes." FRIDAY intoned before the music started up again. Tony and Rhodey happily belted out the rest of the lyrics to the song, other people joining in. Everyone started jumping and dancing along to the beat, bumping against each other and yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Man," Tony sighed as he slid on his shades, arm wrapped around Rhodey's shoulders. "It's good to be a gangster."

**Author's Note:**

> If I offended anyone in some way (I don't know how, but I expect it anyway), just let me know and I'll apologize. Me and my brother thought this up when we were running on two nights of no sleep and five cups of coffee shared between us.
> 
> Just put me in my grave already, I'm so tired.


End file.
